


Dress Up Manipulation.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Animated GIFs, Bottom Will Graham, Complete, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dark Will Graham, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Embedded Images, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Married Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Multiple Orgasms, Murder Husbands, NSFW Art, NSFW Embedded Images, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Hannibal Lecter, Unsafe Sex, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham in a Dress, Will Graham is a Tease, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: Will wants something from Hannibal and he knows just how to get it.Warning: Contains NSFW Images.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945318
Comments: 15
Kudos: 256





	Dress Up Manipulation.

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ IN PUBLIC!  
> This fic contains NSFW gifs/images so please read at your own discretion.
> 
> Feedback/opinions of the incorporation of the gifs in this fic would be greatly appreciated as this is the first time I'm using them and I don't know if I should maybe add stuff like this into any future fics?
> 
> Kinktober prompt: Creampie.
> 
> Pairing: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter.
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

His key turns in the lock, signalling his return home. The dogs, Winston and Salvador, barking in the hallway as he pushes open the door and steps inside from the pouring rain of the late Friday evening.

"Hello, shush, hello." The man greets his beloved companions as he takes off his soaked raincoat and jacket, hanging them up in the cupboard as he hears footsteps upstairs. No doubt mischievous intentions behind the sounds, he smiles to himself at the thought. Hannibal puts his umbrella in the stand before he quickly checks his appearance in the hallway mirror, neatening up his hair and brushing away any stray bits of hair or lint from his shoulders. Another successful night, he thinks before turning away from the mirror and towards the staircase leading upstairs where those mischievous footsteps were coming from.

Footsteps that start running along the staircase and then promptly appear coming down the steps quicker than Hannibal likes them to. He has just enough time to brace for impact before the two little monsters collide with his legs, sticking to him like glue as they cling to his waist and giggle up at their father's amused face staring back down at his two little girls. "Daddy!" They greet in a hushed whisper in unison. Hannibal sighs as he bends down and scoops the two up into his arms, letting out an exaggerated grunt as if they weighed so much more than they actually do. A single pair of footsteps follows shortly after, lighter and more graceful than the two five-year-old's in Hannibal's arms.

"Papa dressed up!" Morta whispers loudly into Hannibal's ear as they watch Will descend down the stairs, graceful steps with a knowing smile on his lipstick red glossy lips. His mascara clad eyelashes fluttering, his blushed cheeks and the golden colour of his eyelids shimmering under the hall light.

"Papa looks so pretty!" Magdalena announces as Will laughs with delight as he takes the child from Hannibal arms, he's still staring at his husband with awe and shock and arousal that dilates his pupils and makes his mouth run dry. He feels as if he is seeing Will for the first time all over again. "Thank you, sweet pea." Will murmurs to their daughter as he nuzzles his nose at Magdalena's cheek, earning sweet musical giggles from the girl. Hannibal continues to stare at Will, taking in his made up face and then his diamond clad earlobes down to the sprawling diamond necklace he had not seen the man wear yet. A gift for his birthday that Will had been too in awe of to wear for the evening festivities. Not that Hannibal minded, Will had shown him his appreciation for such a gift later that night. He clears his head of the thought. Adjusts Morta on his hip to keep himself grounded. "

"You two should definitely be in bed now." Will says, a soft scold on his tongue as Morta and Magdalena look a little sheepishly at their parents as they nod their heads, it's past their bedtime and Hannibal suspects they stayed up to see him, he kisses Morta's cheek, snapping out of the trance Will put him in and leads the way back up the stairs to the girls' bedroom. Holding the door to their bedroom open for Will to enter first, who smiles and rolls his eyes at his ever chivalrous husband as he enters the darkened bedroom and settles the little girl in his arms into her own bed. Morta asks for a story as Hannibal tucks her securely into her bed. "What type?" Will asks already at the wide selection of books littering one wall's worth of space. All gold gilded pages and first additions, of course. The most Hannibal-esque children's bookcase in existence, Will thinks as Magdalena requests it be read to them by Hannibal. Favourtism, Will accuses playfully as he settles into Hannibal's lap in the rocking chair by the nightlight specifically placed to read bedtime stories in. The girls giggle but do not deny Will's accusation, much to Hannibal delighted pride as he takes the book Will had selected and begins reading. A short story about a rabbit looking for carrots.

Hannibal only gets halfway through the story before both little girls are fast asleep in their beds, tucked beneath the covers with cuddly toys and goodnight kisses from both parents. Will and Hannibal share a satisfied smile with Will as they kiss their daughters goodnight once more before exiting their room, leaving the door slightly ajar for Winston and Salvador to slip inside when they came up from downstairs. It had been a compromise between Will and Hannibal when the twins were born. A trade really. The dogs were allowed in with the twins if Will didn't let them into their master bedroom, it had been a hard sacrifice for Will but he had agreed with the comfort of knowing the twins would be safe with Winston and Salvador watching over them. Though he sometimes missed Winston's sleeping body on his legs in the morning. Will watches the two dogs slip inside the bedroom one after the other, shaking his head a little as Winston barely spared him a glance before disappearing into the darkness. Even if he had had the two dogs longer than the twins had been here their loyalty undoubtedly lay with the twins. He can't hold it against them, he thinks as he turns to Hannibal who had been patiently waiting for his love. "How was your day?" Will asks as he slips his hand into Hannibal's and follows him along the landing towards their bedroom. Hannibal smiling at the younger man as he brings their laced fingers up to his lips and began kissing chastely over Will's knuckles.

"Better now that I'm home, even better seeing you dressed up like this," Hannibal admires, his fingers not laced with Will's running along the silk slip adorning his husband's body, accenting the soft tones of his arms and legs, soft flesh rarely shown off outside of the walls of their home. Saved only for Hannibal. Will smiles and blushes at his words, walking ahead of him now to sit on their large bed. Falling back slowly to lay his back against the soft mattress beneath him, separated by even softer silk sheets. "What such occasion inspired such an outfit?" Hannibal asks, clicking their bedroom door shut before crossing the space between himself and Will. Stopping to stand just a little away from him to carefully undress. Socks and tie first, throwing them into the laundry basket in the corner of their room outside the en suite door. Will shrugs innocently, throwing his curls back as he looks at his husband. "You've been working so hard recently that I thought you deserved a little treat." His tone is too casual for Hannibal to believe that that's the only reason. He smiles and arches a brow at his husband, finally stepping between his legs, letting his fingers fall into his soft curls atop his head, exploring his skull as Will watches his face, a sparkle in his eye that came after showing each other their true selves.

"You only dress up when you want something." Hannibal says knowingly as he slowly moves to massage his fingers over Will's neck and down along his shoulders, he hums with delight as he body relaxes under his husband's careful attention, his touch like a drug to Will. "Such a suspicious mind." Will murmurs his tempting red lips curving into a smirk that Hannibal wants to kiss away, ravish and claim only for his eyes. He will. "I learnt from the best." He replies, giving in to temptation and leaning down to his love's red lips, warm and sticky from the gloss coat over the lipstick, Will moans in delight against Hannibal's lips, letting his perfect lips part to allow him entrance inside the dark wet warmth of his mouth. "Undress me." It is a quiet commanded spoken against the silence of their bedroom. Hannibal powerless to ignore such a command from Will's lips.

He smirks and pulls away with a satisfied feeling of triumph when he sees the red lipstick smeared messily from his lips now along his cheek and chin. "The price of beauty." Will sighs as he leans back on his elbows and waits for Hannibal to begin fulfilling his command. Watching the older man and the way he looks back at Will with that same burning desire for the man'd body. The craving to be together again. He smirks at his husband and gets to his knees before Will with a deliberate slowness. His fingers a deliberate feather-light touch over Will's stocking clad skin as he edges closer to the hem of his silk slip that had risen up to the middle of his thighs. His soft skin raises with goosebumps beneath the touch of Hannibal's fingers, his breath low and laboured as his husband takes his time to roll the delicate silk up his body, Will watches him, he doesn't dare take his eyes from Hannibal's hands until the material had revealed his lace clad crotch. He flickers his eyes up to meet Hannibal's eyes briefly and squirms at the sight of his burning eyes and wolfish grin on his face. He carefully rolls the slip up the rest of the way and sits back.

"Now I _know_ you want something." Hannibal says with a low growl to his voice as he brings his eyes back up to Will who simply smiles as coyly as he can back at the man, refusing to reveal just what he's trying to manipulate out of Hannibal before he's had his fun, not that Hannibal minds being manipulated when it comes in the shape of Will all dressed up for him, ready to be fucked and owned as he pleases. Hannibal would quite happily do anything Will asked of him if it meant seeing Will all pretty like this for him. "I'm afraid you're going to have to work harder to get anything out of me." Will says, lifting his chin with defiance as Hannibal grins menacingly at him for his words and gets to his feet with the swift grace of a predator pouncing on their victim, but they both know better than to think of Will as a victim in this scenario. Hannibal flips Will onto his belly without warning or ceremony. Pressed the younger man's face into the soft silk of their pillows as he drags his curls around his fingers and _tugs_ in that delicious way Will always misses when Hannibal's away and he's left to play on his own. He goads Hannibal when he pushes his pert derrière up into Hannibal's crotch where lies the real beast of the evening. Hannibal growls deep in his chest above Will and shoves his pretty face deeper into the sheets, smearing his perfect makeup over the covers. They are not the first sheets and pillowcases to be a casualty of Will and Hannibal, nor will they be the last, Will thinks with a thrill.

"Such a wanton slut." Hannibal coos low in Will's ear, dragging out the _'s'_ and exaggerating his accent just for him, only for his Will, who moans and finds that he's bucking his hips into the soft mattress for some friction of his dreadfully neglected cock, Hannibal quickly puts a stop to the movement, slipping his hand beneath and around Will's belly and raising him up, his arse raised into the air with his cock away from temptation. "Only daddy's going to be cumming tonight, sweet boy." Hannibal says as the weight on the bed shifts and Will hears more than sees Hannibal beginning to undress, he resists whimpering and begging, that'll come later.

"You still haven't undressed me." Will can't keep himself from talking, can't resist being petulant even with Hannibal as worked up as he is, he knows he can get the older man to break. He smirks with triumph and cries with equal arousal and pain when Hannibal strikes his presented arse with harsh precision. He mewls like a bitch in heat when Hannibal hits him again and again, making sure to hit his balls on the last strike. Will rocks and keens into the mattress as he tries to keep from cumming, aware that his slip is ruined from the spots of precum that had leaked onto the expensive material. He can't bring himself to feel angry about this fact, it not being the first piece of clothing that is deemed a victim at Hannibal's hands. "Daddy didn't say you could speak." Hannibal's tone seethes from behind Will as he releases him of all touch and moves somewhere out of sight. There's an edge of unbridled arousal in Hannibal's voice, one that Will dreams about hearing, whispering filthy promises into his ear as he draws out orgasm after orgasm from the profiler's body. He shivers and his arse clenches around Hannibal's absent cock. The absence of which only serving to further Will's growing frustration, growing desire to cum and be made undone by the man somewhere behind him.

"Look at you, searching to be filled up, so hungry for it." He's on the bed again, behind Will with his hand around his neck, holding him down and keeping him from looking over his shoulder at Hannibal. Without warning Hannibal rips the lace panties from Will's body, the room filling with the sound of ripping material. Before Will has the chance to complain the now absent material is quickly replaced by Hannibal's hot lube-slick thick fingers breaching Will's unprepared hole without warning. His red arse cheeks smarting with the pressure of Hannibal's fingers

.

Will clenches needy and desperate around Hannibal's fingers. A strangled cry escaping past his throat as he does. Hoping to drawing Hannibal's fingers in deeper to fulfil the gnawing empty starvation as he does. "You're dripping for it." Hannibal says above him, adding a third finger that he didn't pour lube on to, it drags over Will's hot flesh and makes him beg for more, bucking his hips before Hannibal pins his down to keep him helpless against the bed. _"Daddy!"_ Will whines, his eyes squeezed shut and his cock painfully hard and neglected pressed against the mattress. He realises, with a mix of intense unidentifiable emotions, that he's about to cum and that Hannibal knows he's about to cum. Hannibal coos all sorts of dirty names into Will's ear as he strokes his fingers over Will's prostate, never with enough pressure to do anything more than tease and taunt Will as he edges closer to a forbidden orgasm. He clenches around Hannibal's fingers like a vice and cums.

A harsh crying moan escapes his lips as he spurts against the bed sheets and his slip. Ruining both beyond hope of resurrection. His hips fights against Hannibal's presence, urging to be allowed to move, but Hannibal keeps him pinned and enjoys the show of Will's ruined orgasm, having removed his fingers from Will at the pinnacle moment, savouring the pain on Will's face as he releases and clenches around the phantom of his fingers. "Couldn't angel baby cope?" His tone is taunting above Will, earns him sweet mewls from his husband's lips and ugly slurs made pretty as they pass the swollen red flesh. Hannibal chuckles, a deep rumble tinged with heady arousal. "Not to matter, punishments can come after." Hannibal coos from above Will, who lays with am exhausted relived expression on his face, that is, until he feels and hears his couture silk slip ripping in two in Hannibal's hands.

"Hannibal!" He cries with horror, rolling the two men onto their backs as he claws at the ruined fabric laying in his hands, all playfulness forgotten as Will glares at his husband murderously. "I'll buy you a thousand more." Hannibal promises, rolling back atop Will, replacing the ruined fabric in Will's hands with his own body and dragging both of his hands high above his head. Will sets his jaw and glares at the man as he rubs his leaking cock over his cum-stained belly. Avoids touching his husband's spent cock. "You'll have all the silk in the world." His teeth catch Will's lip and bites and pulls with the threat of drawing blood, smirking above the younger man as he reaches his hand to collect both of Will's securely, his newly empty hand snaking down to tease at one of Will's nipples. "A million." Will breathes as Hannibal releases his lip in favour of his throat, he feels him grin against his Adam's apple, sucks over the lump until it's red and Will's hips are bucking upward to meet Hannibal's.

"A million for every stitch torn." Hannibal agrees in a vow that Will suspects he would find himself capable of keeping. The thought pushed from his mind when Hannibal parts Will's willing thighs to slip his fingers between them and back into his sensitive hole. Whining as Hannibal toys with his prostate just as he had done only moments ago. Will gasping and squirming as Hannibal looks down between the two of them to where his fingers met Will's hole. The pressure taunting Will so soon after his last orgasm.

"My sweet boy, what ever will I do with you?" Hannibal says lowly, his fingers pressing against Will's prostate with varying pressure, moving his thick digits in and out of his husband's contracting hole at sporadic intervals to keep Will from adjusting adequately. Will whining pitifully below his husband's body, entirely at Hannibal's mercy for however long he wished to toy with Will for. Hannibal does just that. Teases and toy with Will for as long as he can stand to, fingers him with varying amounts of his digits, differing depth and movement. Play Will's body as if it were his harpsichord, does so until neither can stand the teasing any longer. Will worked up and hard again, sweating and whimpering as his cock twitches and his body tenses with the need for release. Hannibal's own cock hard and swollen with want of release, his head shiny with precum and a desire to be buried within Will's tight hot body.

He smiles and kisses Will's lips, chaste and slow to work him up further. Slowly Hannibal turns Will so he lays trapped on his belly once more, smirking at the whimper that escapes Will's lips as he cock rubs against the sheets again. He positions himself against Will. His cockhead dragging over Will's puckered hole before he finally pressed inside, both letting out grunts and moans as Hannibal pushes all of his thick length inside of Will's body. Grunting as Will is quick to grind his hips against the sheets in search of friction for his engorged cock. Thrusting his arse up to draw Hannibal in deeper and faster. Does so until he hips slot against his arse cheeks and his balls slap his flesh. He reaches his arm back and searches for Hannibal, draws his chest flush to his back before burying his fingers in the older man's hair to keep him there. His pupils dilate and his breath is uneven as Hannibal litters the back of Will's neck and down over his shoulder blades with possessive bites and kisses. Marks that promise to remain for days after tonight. Hannibal begins moving. Harsh thrusts that make Will shake and their bed frame shake with the force he uses. Will gasps and cries with each harsh attack of Hannibal's weeping cockhead against his oversensitive prostate.

Hannibal reaches for his trapped cock, growls as he pulls the thick member, working Will up before he pulls it down and traps it against the bed away from Will's body, pointed down and left only with the bed sheets for stimulation, no longer trapped against Will's body. The younger man curses his husband for such a subtle act of control but he fails to voice such a curse, lost in the building pressure of his coming second orgasm.

. 

They're teetering dangerously towards completion, grunting and gasping together as Hannibal's unrelenting pace continues and drives Will closer and closer to his goal, on the edge of the cliff before he dives off into deep cavernous ecstasy, he takes advantage of the moment, as he had always planned to do. "I want another baby." Hannibal spills deep inside of Will, a cry of ecstasy on his lips as he grinds down on his lover and spills all his has deep inside of him. Will lost to the sensation, the pounding of cum against his prostate, he cums for a second time. His fingers lost in his husband's hair as his thighs and bed sheets are sprayed with pumps of his sperm. Hannibal is quick to pull out of Will, a shared utterance escaping their lips when he does, cum dribbles from Will's hole but Hannibal does not make a show of him like he usually would for this, instead he flips them. Lays back against their bed, moving Will to rest atop him.

Will's aching thighs straddling Hannibal's hips, pressing the head of his softening cock back into Will with a satisfying squelch that makes them both moan as Hannibal slides into the messy warmth of Will's arse as the younger man leans against Hannibal's now drawn up legs to support him. The light and shadows of the room throw themselves over Will, envelops his now unruly curls like an angel's halo. The diamonds still adorning his now flushed and marked skin glitters against him and throw a warm glow over him. Hannibal reaches up and caresses his flushed cheeks and kiss-swollen lips. He knows, better than any other ever could, that he could and would never deny this man anything his heart so much as fluttered for let alone desire.

"And what will we name them?" Hannibal inquires, smiling as Will's face lights up, relief washing over him as tears of happiness roll down his flushes cheeks and he looks at Hannibal in that intoxicating way that Hannibal adored so wholly that he would burn the world to catch a simple glimpse of it. "I love you!" The words make the Ripper's heart flutter as he meets his love's lips for a searing kiss that prove beyond doubt that Will's words are only truth. Sweat and cum lingers on their skin as Will continues in his pursuit of Hannibal's body, every inch of his flesh laid with kisses of devotion.

"I love you," Will says again, his lips pressed against Hannibal's throat with the promise of only travelling further down, Hannibal chuckles as his cock slowly begins to stir once more within Will's tight hole, making them both shiver with anticipation. He bucks his hips up to demonstrate his once again growing arousal, a fresh squelch filling the room as Hannibal's cock squeezes out more of his spend in Will's arse. "Show me." They grin against each other's mouths and Will spends the rest of the night showing his husband just how much he loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first venture into adding gifs/images into one of my fics and I don't know if it worked/ how well it works with the story so apologies if it ruins it for you or if they don't work!
> 
> Secondly, I don't know who the Hannibal gif belongs to, nor do I own any of the other gifs used, kudos and credit to whoever does though because it's amazing!
> 
> As always I hope you enjoyed reading and enjoy my Kinktober series for a second year.
> 
> TDMW.


End file.
